Juniper Regina
Her Imperial Divinity, Princess Juniper Livia Valeria Messalina Regina of Mount Imperius, commonly referred to as only "Juniper Regina" or simply "Juniper", is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. Juniper is the daughter of Juno from Roman Mythology, Queen of the Gods and goddess of marriage and childbirth. June is a rebellious teenager who, despite liking her destiny as the next Queen of Gods, sides with the Rebels for simple reasons: she's really not into being attached to someone who will just give her orders for the rest of her immortality. June would rather enjoy her life and build her own empire. Character Personality First and foremost, the first thing one would notice about Juniper is how rebellious, insubordinate and incredibly stubborn she is. You tell her one thing, she will do the absolute contrary just to be defiant. Growing up in a strict environment, always being told what she should or shouldn't do and never free to choose what she wanted built her to go against and resist any type of control over her. Everything Juniper wants now is to make her own rules, barely caring if she will have to break some rules here and there. Despite coming off as someone very certain of her actions, June seems to be very lost in life. She is rather confident and sure of herself, but she doesn't know where she's going. She just wants to be free from what everyone told her to be or to go, and the first thing she wants is to live her own life, but she doesn't know how she is supposed to do that. Quite impulsive, Juniper seems to take decisions and act out of pure instinct and desire, and she knows how bad it will affect her life later on. She is a lot worried about her future and what it holds for her, and that anxiety leads her to do extreme things now, what gives her the image of a careless young lady who just wants to have fun and go against authority. Regardless of her careless nature, when it comes to society or a group of people, the next Empress of Gods is quite a wonderful leader. She has top-notch leadership skills and organized policial views and interests, and knows what steps to take in order to lead her people. By now, she could probably rule a nation with all her knowledge, given to her by the glorious education she had back at home. Juniper is notorious for being someone very smart when it comes to manipulating people. She knows how to control and influence people and situations cleverly and unfairly, in order to get what she wants. She is cunning, rather selfish and relentless in the pursuit of what she wants, and won't mind doing villainous things to get what she desires. This, unsurprisingly, gave her the image of a hearltess girl, who has no consideration for others. However, it should be noted that Juniper is actually very sensitive and emotional. She never asked to be the way she is today; but the circumstances didn't help, and she doesn't know what to do to change it. She is aware of how bad and cruel she is and sounds, and she knows the reputation she has... But there is nothing she can do about it. So she simply tolerates it all and suffers alone, most times. June is a notorious figure in the Mythology Program, and very popular among the Mythos and even fairytales. Must have something to do with her very attractive and flirty nature, or with the fact that she is, actually, someone truly funny and comic. She's that girl everyone wants to have around, either telling a joke or flirting, what guarantees her fame and popularity. Additionally, Juniper is fairly intelligent and smart, and shows a high level intelligence and capacity of dealing with situations that need a quick logic. It wouldn't be much to say that, in fact, June could bring Rome back if she wanted... And maybe she, in fact, wants to. Appearance Juniper is, undoubtedly, a very beautiful goddess with heavenly features. She has peachy pale skin and greenish silver eyes surrounded by thick eyelashes. Her face is framed by long strawberry blonde curls, often graced with red scrunchies and bows, and she has a tall and petite, dainty body figure. It should be noted that Juniper, despite being around 17 years old in human years, looks like she is in her early 20's. As for her outfits, Juniper likes to keep close to her heritage, and wears Roman-esque gowns with armours, generally in shades of red and golden, to show both her power and her royal status. She also wears a lot of jewelry with expensive gems, mostly red-coloured. Interests and Hobbies Parties June is extremely fond of parties, always being invited to every school party here and there. It's another excuse for her to go drunk to classes next day (not that she minds, though). She likes both Mythology and Fairytale parties, and knows she can have fun in all of them. Obviously people invite her for events with second intentions, but Juniper is aware of that and doesn't really care. She'll go to them anyway. Cheerhexing Originally wanting to join the cheerhexing squad just to tease Heather, Juniper grew to be very fond of the activity, being one of the most activity members of the team, much to Heather's dismay. Obviously June is always fighting with Heather for the leadership of the squad. Babysitting Very self-explanatory. It's only fair for the daughter of the goddess of childbirth to be fond of Babysitting. Even though June isn't the best role model and has a lot of cons, she's actually pretty great with kids and taking care of them. Dionysia claims that she would be a wonderful mother, according to her skills with kids and babies. Singing and Dancing Juniper absolutely loves anything related to arts - but especially loves singing and dancing. She can do the highest riffs and enjoys coreographing randomly in the hallways of school. She has a super creative mind and can come with great song lyrics out of nowhere. Myths How They Go '' Main Article: Juno '''How Juniper Fits Into It' Juniper was chosen by Juno to take her role as the next Queen of the Gods. Although June is fond of her destiny and likes it a lot, there are so many things she wants to change. Therefore, sides with the Rebels, but won't give up on her fate. She will just change ''it. Powers/Abilities * '''Divine Magic': Juniper is able to use godly/divine magic of all kinds. Her mother has been teaching her since she was a kid and, even if there are things she still has to learn, June is pretty good at using her magic, mainly to favour herself and her protectees. * Bond Manipulation: As the Goddess of Home and Family, things related to domestic and familial relationships are under Juniper's jurisdiction. * Alcokinesis: For being the daughter of Liber, Juniper is able to manipulate alcohol on a minor scale. This power is unknown to her. * Battle Prowess: Juniper has shown to be an excellent, eager and courageous warrior, who isn't afraid of taking active roles in battles and wars. Relationships Please, check June's relationships here! Class Schedule 1st period: 'Godly Kingdom Management with ''His Majesty, Professor Odin '2nd period: '''Mythos Magic with ''Prof. Hecate '3rd period: '''Mythology with ''Professor Aesop '4th period: '''Marksmanship with ''Mr. Vulcan '5th period: '''FEL (Fabula Exstant Lingua) with ''Mister Mercury '6th period: '''Strategy 101 with ''Ms. Athena '''Clubs Juniper is currently a member of the Chariot Racing club and eventually attends the''' Philosophers of Plato 'club meetings. Quotes Trivia * Juniper's birthday is June 21th. ** It's all related to her mother's name being Juno and one of her nicknames being June. ** This makes Juniper a Gemini. * June doesn't have a last name, just like all gods and royalty. She does, however, have a very long name. * Her favourite colour is Imperial Red, and wears a lot of red to represent all her power. * Has slept with almost everyone in Ever After High. * Check out her Pinterest board here! * Curses a lot when she's around people she feels comfortable with. * Has an habit of chewing gums. * Juniper is polyamorous, and considers herself to be Pansexual Panromantic. * Secretly, June has gotten pregnant once, with a pair of twins. She lost them while sparring one day in class and falling off a horse. She didn't know about her pregnancy until she lost her kids. * A Heagina fanfiction! * Juniper has a kind of "Burn Book", where she writes about all the girls she has some sort of relationship with. She takes pictures of them from the school's Yearbook. * Juniper is a huge fan of Machiavelli's ''The Prince, and reads it on a regular basis. She also quotes Machiavelli daily. Gallery Juniper Regina.jpg|Art by my loveliest Jade-the-Tiger!! Juniper Regina.png Notes * "Juniper" was chosen to its similarity to "Juno". In addition, it means "Juniper tree". ** "Livia", "Valeria" and "Messalina" are all names of Roman Empresses. * Juniper was heavily inspired by Heather Chandler ''from ''Heathers ''and ''Regina George ''from ''Mean Girls. ** Additionally, she and her rival, Heather, share names with both Heather and Regina. * Juniper's pet's name, Tweety, is a reference from Heathers the Movie, where Heather McNamara refers to herself as "Tweety" while talking about her thoughts of suicide. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Roman Mythology Category:LGBTA+ Category:Ship of The Month Category:Character of The Month